polparliamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Terran Federation
"We'll keep fighting, And we're going to win!" Background At the end of 20th century, national governments of the world collapsed due to the failure of "unlimited democracies", civil unrest and social workers and child psychologists, a "pre-scientific pseudo-professional class", banning corporal punishment, resulting in crime reaching endemic proportions. After the collapse of national governments, a group of veterans in Aberdeen, Scotland, formed a vigilante group to stop rioting and looting. They hanged a few people (including two veterans) and decided to only allow veterans to join their committee due to a mistrust of politicians. This contingency plan became routine after a couple of generations, and this group of vigilantes originated the Terran Federation National Anthem https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_jBLyIQvNf0 Government The Terran Federation has a multicultural society that votes for a global leader, similar to a representative democracy. However people of higher levels of authority also have to suffer tougher repercussions of their actions: e.g. a lieutenant could hang for making a mistake that a private would merely be dismissed and maybe lashed for. Corporal and capital punishment are practiced. In order to be classified as a Citizen, a Terran civilian must undertake Military service within the Terran Military, but this does not mean everyone is a soldier. Military servce includes working within the public sector for garbage removal, or the STEM sector for highly gifted individuals. The Terran party's 5 step objective. Step 1. We recruit members ranging everywhere from people who hold the views of Libertarians to Nat-Soc, as people of all political ideologies will have a place within the Terran Federation Step 2. We form a Coalition in an attempt to promote more support for the Terran Federation, where we shall remain loyal to our voter and member base. Step 3. Push through education and military reform, effectively combining the two into an amalgamation of military service for the right to vote and work in the public sector. Step 4. Establish colonies on extraterrestrial worlds, forming ties with the natives of the planets, before effectively wiping out the native population in a bid for more space for our aspiring citizens. Step 5. KILL ALL THE JEWISH BUGS. (remember Rio) Economy The Terran Federations view on economical avenues includes the use of heavy government oversight in the Military, Maintenance, Public sector, Construction and Education infastructures in order to limit privatisation of major infastructure elements to outside influences, i.e. the Jews. Education Education will begin at the age of 5 for all Terran Civilians and ends at the age of 18 where their point average will determine what sector of the Terran Military they will join. The high acheivers will be delegated to the Air force and the STEM sector while the low achievers will be delegated to infantry training. You may opt out of being sorted into the military but if you do, you will not be eledgable for voting privilages and will remain a Terran Civilian. Chain of Command Roughneck - [Terran Federation of /pol/} !hEpdoZ.tHU - Sky marshal ??????- 2nd Marshal ??????- deputy marshal. ??????- Communications director ??????- Propaganda/recruitment minister ??????- Education minister Everyone below these people are Citizens of the Terran Federation.